A Different Kind of Date Night
by TheTimeLadysWife
Summary: Maura is bored of watching movies every Friday night and has a better idea. Will Jane approve?


**_A Different Kind of Date Night._**

"Do we have to watch a movie tonight?" Maura asked Jane as they crashed onto Maura's plush cream sofa for their usual Friday night 'date'.

"Not if you don't want to," Jane replied "did you have something else in mind?"

"Actually," Maura told her "I would quite like to have a games night instead."

Immediately Jane's competitive spirit leapt into being and she willingly agreed. "As it's your idea you get to choose the game." Jane offered, certain that whatever game Maura chose she would win.

"Alright then!" Said Maura, pushing herself up from the couch and heading to the closet, where her few board games were stored. Jane remained seated and watched Maura's retreating form and the slight sway of her hips as she walked. For the millionth time, Jane wondered how she had managed to get so lucky and bag the gorgeous doctor, to the envy of almost every other cop in the division; not to mention her own brothers. She was still pondering this point when Maura re-emerged and began to set up a game on the dining room table. Jane's heart sank when she saw the dark green box from which Maura was taking a board:

"Oh, not Scrabble!" Jane exclaimed. "You know I hate that game."

"Yes, I know." Maura replied and flashed Jane a cute smile which she knew Jane could not resist. "But I enjoy it and once we've finished, you can chose the next game for us." She bargained.

With a sigh, Jane stood up and took the few steps needed to reach the table and pulled out a chair. "Fine! Let's do this." She agreed, unable as always to deny Maura of anything she wanted. "But I'm not doing the math!"

Maura grinned at her detective, took her seat opposite Jane and the game began. Very soon Maura had commanded an imposing lead and Jane was beginning to become petulant.

"4, 5, 7, 10…" Maura began to count her latest score "13, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20, 21, 24. Triple word score 72 and 50 makes 122 points." She told Jane beaming proudly.

"No way!" Jane argued. "Flaccid is not a word!"

"Of course it is, Jane!" Maura began. "It means…"

"I know what it means!" Jane interrupted huffily. She really hated this game, especially playing against Maura whose vocabulary was enormous. "My turn…" Carefully Jane placed her word, which to her dismay only earned her 18 points and she wished she had volunteered to do the math after all so that she could try and cheat a little. Finally, Maura placed her last few tiles and declared the final scores:

"442 to me and 289 to you: I win!" she beamed.

"Yes Maura, you win." Jane admitted dejectedly, as if there was ever going to be a different outcome and she began to place the little wooden tiles back into their deep green bag.

"What would you like to play next?" Maura asked Jane, who couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend's childlike excitement. For a moment Jane pondered:

"Get your coat." She told Maura as she shoved the bag of tile back into the box. Maura looked confused as they had not planned on going anywhere tonight and she silently hoped that Jane wasn't thinking of taking her to the batting cage again.

"Where are we going?" She asked Jane, slipping her shoes back onto her feet from their place under the table where she had kicked them off.

"The Dirty Robber." Jane told her. Korsak's bar was the perfect place for them to play the game Jane had in mind, not to mention that they also had beer, which Maura seemed to have run out of.

"Oh! But I thought we were playing games tonight?" She queried, thankful that they weren't going to the batting cage even if it meant that Jane had decided to abandon games night.

"We are, but the game I want to play, we can't play here." Jane explained her determination to win beginning to return.

Twenty minutes later they walked into the bar they so often spent time in and, while Maura went to the bar for drinks, Jane placed a stack of quarters onto the pool table, claiming it for several games, before placing the red and yellow balls into a carefully organised triangle and rubbing blue chalk onto the tips of two cues. When Maura returned from the bar carrying two glistening bottles of Blue Moon, she held out one of the cues for Maura to take.

"Have you played pool before?" Jane asked, realising that they had never even spoken of the game before, even though they had frequently seen the table here in use.

"I played a little at school." Maura told Jane. "There was a table in the rec. room."

"Great!" Said Jane, taking a long draft of the ice cold beer Maura handed to her. "You can break." She offered, her confidence having returned after her earlier defeat. Delicately, Maura took a sip of her own beer and moved to the top of the table. She placed the bottle on a shelf behind her and prepared to take her first shot. With a crack, the white ball smashed into the triangle, scattering balls across the table.

"Not bad." Said Jane, proudly.

"Thanks." Maura grinned back as Jane approached the table to take her first shot. Carefully, Jane scrutinised the positioning of the balls before selecting her target and leaning over the table. Maura watched her girlfriend intently as she bent over, the tight denim of her jeans straining over her firm ass and Maura instinctively licked her lips in appreciation. The crack of ball against ball brought Maura back to reality in time to see Jane curse under her breath as the yellow ball bounced out of a pocket. Once again Maura took a sip of her beer, approached the table and easily potted the yellow Jane had so narrowly missed. She stepped back from the table to consider her options and then, in quick succession potted three more balls.

"How…" Jane began, dumbfounded. How had she never known that Maura could play pool so well?

"Oh, it's simply a case of determining the angle at which the white ball will hit its target and the resulting trajectory of that ball. It's simple mathematics and physics Jane." Maura tried explaining to Jane who just looked dumbfounded.

"You can't science a game Maura!" Jane argued

"Many games can be mastered using mathematics or science." Maura countered. "Poker and other games of chance being the obvious examples. But even games like baseball…"

"Ok, ok! I get it. So do you want to make this interesting? Pit math and science against instinct and skill?" Jane asked, still confident that she would be able to win.

"How do you mean?" Maura asked curious as to what the detective had planned.

"How about best of three and the loser has to be the winners slave for the whole of tomorrow?" Jane suggested with a coquettish grin that sent a shiver through Maura's body. That was one game she really did enjoy playing, regardless of who was the slave and she made a show of pretending to consider her response.

"Those terms would be acceptable." Maura answered after a long pause. "Shall we call this game a practice match?" She asked so that her inevitable win didn't cloud their wager.

"Whatever you want, Maura." Said Jane pushing her hands into her pockets and leaning against the wall, her foot raised behind her, certain that Maura's ability was nothing more than beginners luck. "But I'm looking forward to having you as my slave tomorrow. I have so many plans for you!" She winked teasingly.

Half an hour later, Maura took aim for the last red ball which was hidden amongst the seven yellows which remained on the table. Certain that once again she was about to face a spectacular defeat, Jane dejectedly slumped back in the chair she had finally pulled up while her girlfriend had potted ball after ball; leaving her with very few turns at the table. To her surprise, Maura missed her target, hitting instead one of Jane's balls and Jane jumped up, her determination to at least catch up fuelling her on.

"Ha! Take that!" Jane proclaimed as her first ball disappeared into a pocket and she rounded the table to reach the perfectly aligned white ball. "Yes!" She called triumphantly as her second ball followed the first into the depths of the table. "Prepare to be my slave!" However, on her next shot, her winning streak ended, allowing Maura to win the second of their three matches.

"That's two, zero to me!" Maura pointed out to a now openly sulking Jane "And I believe that that makes you my slave!" She said with a little wiggle of her shoulders.

Back at Maura's townhouse, Jane huffily threw herself down onto the couch and flicked on the TV closely followed by Maura who delicately perched herself onto the sofa's arm.

"Would you like to play one last game before we go to bed?" Maura asked in a soft voice.

"No!" Replied Jane, feeling decidedly dejected after the evening of repeated defeats and wanting nothing more than to veg out in front of the TV to watch a movie.

"I'll let you win this time." Maura coaxed gently, hoping to reignite Jane's fighting spirit which she so greatly admired.

"Oh, ok." Jane conceded with a sigh and continued flicking through TV channels while Maura disappeared to retrieve the next game which Jane sincerely hoped was snakes and ladders or something equally simple.

Upstairs, in her closet, Maura rifled around searching for all the game pieces she required:

"Jane! Could you come up and help me please?" She called down to Jane who flicked off the TV set and stomped upstairs after her girlfriend. As she entered the bedroom, Maura appeared in the walk-in closet's doorway with a mischievous grin on her face and held out a small pile of clothes which Jane immediately recognised as being her dress uniform.

"Put these on." Maura commanded. Jane opened her mouth to argue but was silenced by a single look from Maura. "Oh and this!" Maura added. Quickly catching onto the game Maura had in mind, Jane took the proffered items and vanished into the closet to change. As she fastened her pants the length of the dildo she had strapped to her hips pushed hard against her, sending a small shockwave through her body and she had to take a second to regain her composure before leaving the small room to see Maura sat upon the bed waiting for her.

As Jane stepped forward, Maura raked her eyes up the length of Jane's body, drinking in the way her uniform clung to her angular figure and the bulge at her crotch and instinctively, she began to bite at her bottom lip.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Jane purred, fully aware of the effect she was having on the doctor.

"I want you to do your job Detective." She replied abruptly as she stood.

"And what might that be?" Jane queried coyly.

"You need to apprehend and restrain your suspect Detective." Maura told her stepping cautiously around the solid wooden bedframe.

"And would a strip search be necessary?" Jane asked slowly approaching the doctor, who was just as slowly backing away.

"You know Detective, it may well be…" Maura told her as she stepped up onto the plush satin covered bed and waited for Jane to get closer. "But you'll have to catch me first!" And she made a sudden dash for the door.


End file.
